The Spy, the Bomber, and the Baby
by Teliko. x3
Summary: Michael and Fiona spend Christmas with someone very special.


**Title: The Spy, the Bomber, and the Baby**

**Rating: It's fine.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Burn Notice or the characters. **

**Summary: Michael and Fiona spend Christmas with someone very special.**

**A/N: Okay, so I think this is my first Burn Notice fic ever. LOL. It's a Christmas fic. Sue me. It's a big fluffy, a little alternate universe but not much. I just wanted to write something cute because I'm not in a good mood. Fi and Mike put me in a good mood. :) Sorry for any grammar mistakes. I'm writing on my boyfriend's laptop and it's not the best... trust me. LOL. **

**

* * *

**

The day after Thanksgiving, Fiona had demanded that Michael put up the Christmas tree. Sam had been recruited into helping assemble the fake tree after Michael struggled with it for a few minutes. Fiona sat back with Alanna in her lap. The two girls watched as Michael and Sam fought with the plastic tree.

"You can wire a bomb, hot wire a car, fake identities, but you can't put together a fake Christmas tree," she asked in an annoyed tone. The baby girl in her lap just giggled, especially when her father grew frustrated and kicked the helpless tree.

"Fi, I don't see you putting forth any effort here," Sam contorted, obviously trying to defend his masculinity. He very well knew that if Fi had the chance, she could set up the tree in thirty seconds flat. Michael looked back at his girlfriend, who held their daughter and let out a huge sigh, which only made the little girl giggle more.

"You," he said, pointing to his daughter, "-are already starting to turn into your mother." Fiona whipped up her little girl into her arms and held her up in the air.

"Mommy could make daddy and Uncle Sam look like a bunch imbeciles, right, my sweet girl?" The little girl wiggled and cooed above her mother, who smiled brightly and smothered her baby with kisses and hugs.

Fifteen minutes later, the tree was finally assembled and stood proudly in the corner of their townhouse. When Fiona became pregnant, things took a turn for the better. Sam and Jesse took over the warehouse loft while Michael, Fiona, and Alanna lived modestly in a two bedroom, two bathroom townhouse that overlooked the beautiful Miami beach. It wasn't far from the city, but it was away from the noise and people. Not even five minutes away was Grandma Maddie.

"Oh, goody. Now my angel and I can decorate," Fiona exclaimed and handed Alanna to Michael, then disappeared only to come back with a box full of decorations. Sam had excused himself and went straight for the kitchen, rewarding his hard work with an ice cold beer. Leaning against the wall, Sam watched the small family. He smiled before taking a sip of his beer. He could remember the day Michael and ran to him, exclaiming that Fiona was pregnant and he didn't know what the hell to do. And now? Now Michael could tell when his little girl was going to cry before she even knew.

That little girl was his life. From the moment he knew Fiona was pregnant, he had done nothing but try to adjust... adapt to being a father. A spy? No problem. A black belt? Piece of cake. A dad? Not so appealing. Fiona even had doubts too, at her abilities of being a mother. When violence was what turned a woman on the most, was motherhood suitable for her? It took a lot on both parts, but the two came together and vowed to make this little girl their first priority.

The pregnancy went smoothly, only with a few scares here and there, with Fi wanting to help out on cases so badly. She couldn't deny that being thrown from the field into a comfy apartment was odd and different, but if it benefited the baby, she was all for it; uncomfortable or not.

Sam could only smile as he thought back to those nine months. Nine long months of calming Michael down every time Fi screamed for a different flavor of ice cream every night, to watching him nearly pass out in the delivery room.

"Michael, hand her here, please," Fi whispered, reaching out to accept her daughter. Sam smiled and pushed himself away from the wall.

"Okay, Mikey. I've got some business to take care of with Jesse." After Michael made sure Alanna was safely placed in Fiona's lap, he straightened out and nodded, then walked his friend to the door. "Call me if there's any trouble."

"Thanks, Sam." Michael shut the door after Sam left and turned around to lean against it. He crossed his arms over his chest and watched as Fiona handed Alanna the shiny Christmas ornaments and helped her place them on the tree. After a few moments of watching the two most important women in his life decorate the tree, he took his place next to Fiona and began hanging ornaments. Once the tree was covered in shiny bulbs and lights, the star was next. Fiona handed it to Alanna, who accepted it happily and laughed as she was suddenly pushed up into the air by her father. Unsure of what to do at first, she looked down at her parents for reassurance and approval.

"That's it, sweetheart. Right on top," Michael whispered. Fiona smiled and nodded, her eyes watering at the scene right in front of her. It didn't take long for Alanna to realize the star went on top and she carefully placed it on the tip of the tree, earning applaud from both parents and a huge kiss on the cheek from her father.

Nearly two weeks later, Michael and Fiona had decided to start their Christmas shopping. Michael's mom nearly jumped at the chance to watch Alanna, who was currently fast asleep in the back of Fiona's new Hyundai. The drive to Maddie's house was smooth and quiet, which Fiona was thankful for. When they made it, Michael parked the car and was the first to get out. He carefully unbuckled the carseat and firmly gripped the carrier that held his precious little girl. Fiona grabbed the diaper bags, toys, and everything else Maddie would need for the afternoon. Before they could even make it to the door, Maddie was standing on the porch; a cigarette in one hand and the other waving them along. Michael stopped a few feet away from his mother and nodded at the cigarette.

"Oh, right." She let the cigarette drop from her fingers and stomped it out right there on the front porch. "Sorry."

The excitement in Michael's mother's face was evident. She could barely hold in her squeals of happiness when Michael revealed her sleeping granddaughter, bundled up in pink cotton blankets. The four of them quickly went into the house and Michael gently set the carrier on the couch so his mother could get a better look at Alanna.

"She's been asleep this whole time?"

"Ever since we left the townhouse," Fi answered, setting down the bags in the kitchen.

"Oh, I know I say this every time, but... she's so precious," Maddie whispered, just itching to touch her granddaughter. She opted for a gentle stroke on the cheek with her index finger for now. "Michael, honey, she's got that same little pout you used to make when you were asleep." He smiled. "I can't wait to play with her."

"Only if she wakes up on her own," Michael warned. Fiona took her place next to him. "We won't be too long. If there's any problem at all mom, just-"

"I know, I know. Geeze, you act like I've never had kids before."

"Well then you understand how I feel," he whispered before ushering Fiona out of the house and back into the car.

"She seemed excited," Fiona mentioned as they pulled back onto the road, heading into the heart of Miami.

"You should've seen her when I told her you were pregnant," he muttered, resting one hand on the wheel and the other near the center console of the car. She reached down and slid her hand into his, their fingers lacing instantly.

Another two weeks later, it was finally time. Christmas had arrived. By the time Alanna had woken up, it was almost eight o'clock in the morning. She didn't cry or scream, but waited patiently in her crib and made soft noises until her mother or father came to get her. It wasn't long before all three of them sat around the tree, passing around presents.

"Okay, Alanna... this one is from mommy and daddy," Fiona softly explained as she handed her daughter a nicely wrapped present. She sat in Michael's lap, snuggled into his chest. Michael accepted the present for his daughter and started her off with tearing the present open. Instead of going for the present though, Alanna went straight for the red bow and ripped it off from the present, then slapped it right on her father's cheek. Fiona laughed and Alanna giggled. "That's my girl."

When she opened the present, her little fingers passed over the cardboard box as she examined what exactly she had gotten. It was a tiny Nerf gun, complete with foam bullets and a plastic magazine clip.

"She's a Westen. I don't even know why we bothered with that silly thing. We should have gotten her a P380," Fiona concluded, earning a smirk from Michael.

After all the presents were opened and Alanna was fed, the three of them began getting ready for the Christmas party at his mother's house. Sam and Jesse would be there, as well as a few of Maddie's friends. Fiona took the shower first, leaving Michael to dress Alanna.

"Alright... what are we sporting today, princess?" The little girl kicked her feet and bundled her hands into tiny fists, making faces as she tried to communicate back with her father. Her blue eyes squinted as she made tiny gasps and grunts. "Your mom will kill me if it's anything less than perfect." After a few minutes of going over his choices, he picked the white dress, complete with white tights, shoes, and a bright red wool coat. Her soft brown hair curled around and over the red headband Michael had gently put on her, and framed her tiny face. "Beautiful," he concluded, then pressed a kiss to his daughter's forehead and began getting dressed himself. "Fi, hurry up in there. We've gotta get moving!"

"You can't rush perfection, Michael," came the voice of Fiona from the bathroom. Michael looked down at Alanna, who simply stared back.

"What'd I tell you," he asked his daughter, giving her another smile before preparing the diaper bag. Moments later, they were off and headed for Maddie's house again. They were the last to arrive and were greeted by everyone at the front door. Instead of bringing the entire carrier into the house, Fiona had opted on carrying her daughter. Hugs and kisses were passed around from everyone until Maddie saw Alanna.

They broke off into their groups, the girls in the kitchen and the men huddled outside around a small fire, sporting heavy jackets and beers. From outside, Michael could see into the kitchen. He instantly caught Fiona's attention and smiled when she gave him a wink, then returned to the conversation she was having with his mother, who still clung to Alanna.

"I'm gonna do it," he said, his focus still on Fiona. The rest of the guys looked at Michael, who couldn't tear his eyes away from the kitchen window. Sam and Jesse exchanged a look of confusion until Michael finally tore his eyes away from the house. "I'm gonna propose to her tonight."

The expression on Sam and Jesse's face changed drastically, from confused to surprised.

Michael Westen wasn't the type of guy who settled down.

Regardless, Sam switched his beer from his right hand to his left, wiped it dry on his jacket, and stuck it out for Michael to shake.

"That's great news, Mikey. Congrats."

Jesse was next to offer his hand, truly happy for his friend.

"Hey man... there's no one else I'd rather see her with. Lucky guy."

"I know, Jesse. Thanks." It grew quiet again, until Sam begged the question.

"Why now, Mike?"

It was a good question, Michael couldn't argue. Of all the times, why now and not before?

"I love her, Sam." The fire grew brighter as Jesse poked it with a stick, pieces of ash floating up into the air and settling near their feet. "It just feels right."

"Well if it's one thing I've learned while working with you... it's to never second-guess a spy's gut feeling." Michael and Jesse nodded in agreement.

"Does she have any idea," Jesse suddenly asked. Michael shook his head and looked down at his feet.

"I was going to surprise her tonight after Alanna fell asleep." There was no room left for talk, as Michael felt a familiar pair of arms wrap around his waist. Fiona slipped under his arm and cuddled into his chest, now facing the other two men.

"What is it with guys and their obsession with fires," she asked out loud, only receiving smiles and smirks from the others.

When the night had come to an end, everyone parted with hugs and kisses, reassuring each other that they'd visit again soon. The drive back to the townhouse was quiet and peaceful, just like it always was. Alanna had fallen asleep the second she was carefully strapped into her carseat. When they made it into their townhouse, Michael had set the diaper bag into Alanna's room and began dressing her for bed. Fiona had changed into a pair of shorts and a silk tank top quickly, then seated herself in the living room, waiting for Michael to come out with their sleeping daughter in her pajamas. When he came out from the room, he was in a white t-shirt with his black dress pants. Gently, he placed Alanna into Fiona's arms and lingered a big longer to place a kiss to Fi's forehead.

He came back shirtless, with pajama pants that hung low on his hips. He motioned for Fiona to scoot over a bit so he could sit behind her on the couch. When he was settled, she leaned back against his chest and let her head fall back against his shoulder. He pressed another sweet kiss to the side of her head and gently swept the hair away from her neck. He closed his eyes and allowed himself to relax. He breathed in her fresh scent as he wrapped his arms around her carefully. Alanna slept peacefully against Fi's chest, her small cheek pressed softly against the top of Fi's breast.

The only source of light in the entire townhouse was the Christmas tree, which created a beautiful glow of light onto both Fiona and Alanna. Michael gently moved to whisper into her ear.

"She's the most beautiful little girl I've seen in my entire life, Fi."

"It's because she's ours, Michael." She leaned back a little more to get a better look at his face. She smiled in the dim light and he twisted his head to press a kiss to her lips. Alanna stirred at the sudden change in her mother's heart beat. "Have you ever wondered what she'll grow up to be like," she whispered against his lips. He nodded and reached up to gently stroke his daughter's hair.

"I'd imagine she'll be gorgeous like her mother, which will be a problem for me because I'll be threatening every guy that looks at her."

"Michael," she giggled.

"She'll take after you and your passion for... nearly anything. It's incredible, Fi. When you have your heart set on something, you always find a way to get it."

"Like you," she asked softly.

"Like me," he confirmed.

"I don't know... I always imagined her taking after you. I can see her wanting to go with you on jobs, begging you to teach her how to fire a gun, or make a bug. She'll-" Fi turned her head to look back at Michael, but when she did, her jaw dropped and she stopped mid-sentence. All this time, she didn't even feel his arms slip from around her.

In front of her was a small velvet box, inside a diamond ring.

"Fi, I-"

"Yes." He laughed and licked his lips nervously. She went in to kiss him, but he leaned away just in time.

"Can you let me ask the question, at least?"

"Michael Westen, you hurry it up right now."

"Fiona Glenanne...marry me?"

She nodded.

He barely got the ring onto her finger before she attacked him with kisses.

* * *

**A/N: Yep. That was it. Sorry if you hated it. I'm glad if you liked it. Review and let me know, but nothing too mean. My little heart can't take it. The story was kidna inspired by the song "As the Rush Comes" by Motorcycle, so you guys should def. check that out. Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays to all! :)**


End file.
